


Let Me Eat My Damn Cereal

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx





	Let Me Eat My Damn Cereal

It was _the_ perfect bowl of sugary cereal. A precise milk-to-grains ratio, measured as accurately as Dean’s mind could manage, being about a quarter asleep and past noon. The day starts when you do, after all.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Dean was more than ready to take a bite of his meal. In fact, he was about to, when…

_Clink!_

A coin hits the ground after coming into contact with Dean's head.

Seth happened.

Rage instantly found it’s way to Dean. Suppressing his anger as best he could, he turned to his boyfriend, asking in his calmest possible voice a simple question. "Seth, why did you think it would be a good idea to throw a coin at me while I was eating?"

"You’re not eating yet." Seth pointed out.  
  
"Answer the question."

"Well…"

Dean sighed when he received no reason. "Don’t do it again."

With a nod, and even a salute, Seth sauntered off.

"Now I can finally focus on this." Dean grinned, picking up his spoon again and-

_Drop!_

"ROLLINS!" Dean snapped at him. Seth's laugh filled the empty void, and fueled Dean’s need to strangle him even more.

"Okay, okay!" Seth said through breaths of air. "I won’t throw things at you again!"

Dean pointed at the chair next to him. "Sit." With a smile still on his face, Seth agreed. He pulled the chair out, and sat next to Dean. It seemed that, finally, he might behave.

Maybe.

And it shouldn’t have been a shock to Dean when a piece of cereal, that had found itself in neither the bowl nor the box, was flicked into his forehead, again right before the first bite.

"Boy…" Dean’s voice was full of warning.

"What?" Seth smirked as he suddenly fell under the table. With confusion Dean started to looked under, but didn’t have enough time before he felt a familiar feeling in his feet. He was being tickled.

"Seth!" Dean laughed, making sure his feet didn’t kick out forward too much. As much as his boyfriend was annoying him, he didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. Besides, some of the laughter coming from his was slightly genuine.

The feeling changed suddenly, and Dean’s smile vanished. He drew his feet away, glaring down at Seth as he moved his chair back.

"You’re weird, Seth." Dean sighed.

"Right back atchya, babe." Seth chuckled. The joke ended when Dean pulled him up by the rim of his shirt, so they saw each other eye-to-eye, though since he was on the floor, Seth was still shorter.

"You try that one more time, and I’ll make you my personal ice cream butler. Got it?" Seth nodded, and Dean let go of his shirt. "Now get out of here, will you."

"Love you." Seth smiled as he ran from the room.

"Love you too." Dean called after him.

Finally, Dean was alone with the cereal. Finally, he could taste it. He took a bite of the late breakfast.

It actually tasted pretty terrible. He used the wrong brand.


End file.
